This invention relates in general to systems and methods for collecting field warranty data and in particular to systems and methods for organizing and analyzing field warranty data related to parts and the use of parts.
Information relating to warranty claims for motor vehicle parts is desirable information for many different users. For example, tracking warranty claims and data associated with the vehicle parts under warranty can be used by vehicle manufacturers for several purposes. Included purposes can be comparing the life span of similar parts, locating a part that is particularly susceptible to failure, or locating facilities that supply or manufacture defective parts. The importance of warranty information has caused private entities, government organizations, groups of employees from within an organization, or any combination thereof, to be organized into warranty groups. Warranty groups collect, maintain, and analyze data relating to part failure and parts inquiries to determine various trends in the data. The analysis information produced may be useful to a variety of users, and warranty groups may assist in the dissemination of this information to some or all of these users.
Referring now to the drawings, FIG. 1 illustrates a known system for organizing field warranty data flow, indicated generally at 10. The system 10 provides warranty data to both users 12 and warranty groups 14. The users 12 may access a warranty web site 16 to search for warranty data. The users 12 may also request warranty data from the warranty groups 14 outside of the warranty web site 16. The warranty groups 14 may access the warranty web site 16 on behalf of the users 12 or for their own data gathering purposes. Although the invention is described below as used by the users 12, it is to be understood that the warranty groups 14 may also use the warranty web site 16 in a similar manner.
The warranty web site 16 includes a user interface 18, and warranty data 19 classified by an OEM (Original Equipment Manufacturer) classification 20. The OEM classification 20 is the name of the original equipment manufacturer of the part generating the warranty data 19. The user interface 18 allows the users 12 to select the desired OEM classification 20. The user interface 18 displays a list of reports 21 containing warranty data for the selected OEM classification 20. The user interface 18 allows the users 12 to select a report 22 from a list of reports 21 available for the selected OEM classification 20. The warranty data 19 provided within the warranty web site 16 is supplied by the warranty groups 14, which receive the information from data sources 24, such as parts manufacturers or OEMs. The warranty groups 14 collect and maintain the warranty data 19 in the form of the reports 21, which are categorized and stored by the OEM classification 20. The reports 21 are disseminated by the warranty groups 14 through the warranty web site 16.
There are known methods for collecting and analyzing warranty data, such as the warranty data included in the warranty web site 16 shown in FIG. 1. FIG. 2 illustrates a flowchart for a known method of collecting and analyzing warranty data, indicated generally at 40, using a warranty web site such as the warranty web site 16.
The method 40 begins in functional block 42, where the user accesses the warranty web site 16. The user of the method 40 may be the users 12 or the warranty groups 14 as described above. The warranty web site 16 may limit access to a user within a company or organization. The warranty web site 16 may include security measures to control access to the warranty web site 16. The method 40 then advances to functional block 44.
In functional block 44, the user selects the OEM classification 20 that is related to the warranty data 19 of interest. In functional block 46, the user interface 18 of the warranty web site 16 displays a list of reports for the selected OEM classification 20. The method then advances to decision block 48. In decision block 48, the user determines if the desired report is available. If the user determines that the desired report is available, then the method transfers to functional block 50.
In functional block 50, the user selects a report 21 from the list of reports 22 for the selected OEM classification 20. The method then advances to decision block 52.
In functional block 52, the user performs an analysis of the selected report 21. The analysis performed in functional block 52 may be cumbersome. The user may integrate warranty data, including the warranty data 19 from the warranty web site 16, and warranty data from other sources. The warranty data may be in various formats, such as electronic or paper form. The warranty data may include competitive warranty rates, component warranty trends, claims, phone conversations, parts analysis, and customer satisfaction data. The desired analysis may be of a subset of the data provided in the selected report 21.
Upon completing the analysis in functional block 52, the method advances to decision block 54. In decision block 54, the user determines if additional reports are necessary to perform the desired warranty data analysis. If the user determines that no additional reports are necessary to perform the desired warranty analysis, then the method transfers to functional block 62 and exits the method. If the user determines that additional reports are necessary to perform the desired warranty analysis, then the method transfers to functional block 46. In functional block 46, the user again views the list of reports available and continues through the method as before.
Referring back to functional block 48, if the user determines that the desired report is not available from the list of reports, then the method transfers to functional block 56. In function block 56, the user can request new reports directly from the warranty group 14 associated with the warranty interface or another warranty data source (not shown) outside of the system 10. The method then advances to decision block 58 where the warranty group 14 determines if the requested report is available from the data source 24. If the requested report is available, the method transfers to functional block 60 where the user receives the requested reports from the warranty group 14. The method then returns to functional block 52, where the user analyzes the data, as described above. The user then continues through the method as before. If the requested report is not available, the method transfers to decision block 54, where the user determines if additional reports are necessary. The user then continues through the method as before.